


Perfect Clarity

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Perfection Doesn't Come Easy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew with perfect clarity that he wanted Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> sort of sequel to (Not So) Unconventional

Ever since that night when things changed between them, Derek had been trying to avoid Stiles, but Stiles had been hanging around Derek every chance he got. To make matters worse, Derek could smell how ripe with want Stiles was. His sensitive nose always picked up how wet Stiles was when Stiles was around him. 

Derek knew with perfect clarity that he wanted Stiles. It didn’t change the fact that Stiles was underage. Stiles didn’t seem to care about that, though. In fact, he made a point to flaunt his body in lewd ways more often than not and it made Derek seethe, biting his lips in anger, trying to stop his fangs from popping out. The urge to  _bite_  and  _fuck_  niggling at the back of his mind, but he has to restrain himself.

Stiles sighs, slumping down against Derek’s couch. “God, Finstock sucks!”

Derek looks up from where he was messing with some papers on the table adjacent to the couch. 

"What happened?" Derek tries, stacking the papers neatly and then setting them back down. They were pages from a bestiary they had printed out. Something about Nymphs, but Derek couldn’t focus on the research right now. 

"He gave us extra homework," Stiles pretends to pull his hair out, whining. "It’s irritating. It’s not like I don’t already do extra credit."

"I don’t understand what the big deal is." Derek says simply, getting up from his spot at the table and walking over to Stiles, sitting down at one of the empty chairs by the couch. 

"Of course you don’t. You’re not in high school anymore." Stiles huffs indignantly.

Derek just smirks.

Stiles glares, pointing a finger at him. “Don’t even start.” 

"I didn’t say anything." Derek smiles at him knowingly, crossing his arms.

~*~

Stiles comes over the next day when Derek is taking a shower. Stiles lets himself in, closing the loft door behind him. He looks around the loft before he strips out of his clothing, leaving it pooling at the floor of Derek’s bed. 

When Derek comes out of the shower, water dripping down his chest, Stiles stands there, hands at his sides, licking his lips as he watches a droplet of water drop down Derek’s abs. 

Derek stares, taking in all the naked skin before him. Derek’s eyes rake over every mole and freckle, going lower towards the mound in between Stiles’ legs—freshly shaved, Derek supplies, and back up towards Stiles’ face where Stiles is giving him a look of pure unadulterated want. 

Stiles walks the distance over towards Derek, grasping Derek’s hand in his and Derek feels his throat tighten. He’s in too deep. He doesn’t know if he can just say no to Stiles anymore. He wants him too much. Derek lets himself be led to the bed, Stiles lays back against the soft sheets, spreading his legs for Derek, his pussy, pink and glistening with his slick. 

"I don’t know what I’m going to do with you." Derek mutters, leaning down on the floor and in between Stiles’ legs, wrapping Stiles’ pale legs around him as licks a path up Stiles’ inner thigh, holding onto Stiles’ right leg when Stiles starts shaking. 

Derek presses a kiss there, before venturing down lower, his tongue finds Stiles’ clit, sucking it into his mouth as Stiles cries out, grabbing onto Derek’s hair and yanking it on the dark strands. 

"Fuck! Fuck. I—" Stiles cries, pushing on Derek’s head, shoving him further against his pussy as Derek eats him out.

Derek grips Stiles’ thighs like a vice, tongue teasing at Stiles’ folds, abusing Stiles’ clit with his finger, licks over it and sucks it into his mouth and grins when Stiles moans loudly, yanking hard on Derek’s hair. 

Derek’s fingers slip into Stiles’ hole easily, fucking into Stiles’ body with ease as he nips at Stiles’ clit once more just to hear Stiles’ harsh intake of breath, chest panting heavily, pink nipples peaked against his chest. Derek looks up from in between Stiles’ thighs and smirks, fingers quirking upwards in Stiles’ body and Stiles’ back arches at that.

Stiles comes with a wail, mouth parted in an ‘O’, warmness gushing in between his thighs and over Derek’s fingers. 

"Did you just—"

Stiles pants, chest heaving from his post orgasm high. “Yeah, I’ve never done that before.” 

Derek gives him a disbelieving looks, three fingers still shoved deep in Stiles’ pussy, drenched in his come. “Really?”

Derek takes his fingers out of Stiles’ body, brings them to his lips and licks them, eyes glinting. 

"Don’t get cocky." 

~*~

"Fuck!" Stiles yells, barging into Derek’s loft, shrugging off his backpack as he waltzes up to Derek. "I need you to fuck me."

"What?" Derek stares at Stiles, looking at him and then back to the door that Stiles just came from. He’s been doing that a lot lately.

"I don’t care! I’m so frustrated and horny." Stiles starts unbuckling Derek’s belt, hastily, throwing it on the floor when it’s out of the last loop, dropping Derek’s jeans down his waist and moves to climb Derek’s body. "Please." Stiles begs. 

Derek huffs, giving up and grabs onto Stiles’ ass and walks Stiles over to the corner, near the wall. When they stop, Stiles pants, looking up at Derek under dark lashes, lips parted, hands held tightly on Derek’s purple henley. 

Stiles surges forward and attacks Derek’s lips with his, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip, biting it and sucking it into his mouth. He’s got no finesse, but Derek takes it all in stride and licks back into Stiles’, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. 

Derek stops kissing him for a second, standing there and watching as Stiles licks his lips, watching Derek as Derek takes off his shirt over his head and throws it in to the side by his bed. Stiles does the same, taking off his shirt, ignoring where it lands to focus on finishing the task of getting rid of his clothes. 

Derek contemplates tearing Stiles’ clothes with his claws, but thinks Stiles wouldn’t appreciate that. 

Stiles quickly unbuttons his jeans, letting them pool at his ankles as he steps out of them, already having shoved his shoes and socks off, Stiles leans back against the wall, hands outstretched towards Derek’s dark boxer briefs, pulling them down past Derek’s ass as he urges Derek towards him. Derek’s cock an angry red, uncut and pre-come pearling at the slit. 

"Get in me." Stiles moans, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Derek. Derek groans, gripping his dick and guiding it towards Stiles' slick cunt. 

"You're so fucking demanding." Derek growls. 

Stiles ignores him, instead, says, "So big." Stiles winces when the head of Derek's cock breaches him. He steadies his arms over Derek's shoulder as Derek starts to thrust, fucking into Stiles' tight heat. 

Stiles moans obscenely, mouth opened in a loud cry as Derek starts assaulting that spot inside of him. "Fuck, yes, yes, yes." He moves his hands down to grip Derek's ass cheeks in his hand, digging into the flesh, leaving red crescent trails in his wake, the skin pealing back together soon after. 

Derek keeps abusing Stiles' g-spot, brushing over that spot repeatedly, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass as they fuck against the wall, Stiles' back slamming against it every once in awhile. 

"Stiles, fuck!" Derek groans, holding onto Stiles' thighs, head tipped low, sweat forming on his brow as he pumps into Stiles' pussy rhythmically, both of their groans filling the room. 

"Come in me." Stiles sobs, gripping Derek's shoulder, hard. "Fucking do it! I want to feel owned." Stiles looks up at Derek, tears at the corners of his eyes.

Derek stills suddenly, still holding onto Stiles tightly before he says, "Is that what you want?"  

Stiles nods, sure. Derek takes Stiles' head in his hand and kisses him, still thrusting when he comes, buried deep in Stiles' body. Stiles moans through the kiss, nipping gently at Derek's lips. Derek stays inside Stiles, lets Stiles kiss him lazily, Derek's right hand comes down in between Stiles' legs to rub at Stiles' clit, pinching at the nub until Stiles' finally bursts, legs falling down from around Derek's waist. Derek sees white trickle down in between Stiles' legs and picks Stiles up, carrying him over to his bed, setting him down.

Derek spreads Stiles' thighs, moving to Stiles' red abused folds, watching as his jizz falls out in droplets onto the bedsheets. 

"You look good like that." Derek says softly, getting in bed beside Stiles.

Stiles scoffs. "What? Fucked out with your come inside me?"

"Yes." Derek replies honestly, laying closer to Stiles. 

Stiles laughs. 

Derek thinks maybe this thing between Stiles and him could work out. 


End file.
